marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan Lee (Earth-1218)
Stanley Lieber (he would later change his name to Stan Lee) was born on December 28, 1922, to Celia and Jack Lieber. His ancestry is Ashkenazic Jewish. He is still alive today at the age of 94. The first issue that Stan Lee ever wrote was . He wanted to leave around the time he wrote the Fantastic Four. The only reason that he wrote the book was because his wife told him "do it your way. The worst they can do is fire you. And you want to quit anyways!"Masters of the Comic Book Universe Revealed!, by Arie Kaplan. | ProfessionalHistory = Creator Marvel He was the co-creator of such popular characters as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, the X-Men, Daredevil, Hulk, Thor, the Avengers, and many more. One of his last creations was She-Hulk. Cameos As a major figure of the pop-culture, Stan Lee has featured in many cameos for various creations more or less related to the super-heroes and comics universes. Movie Cameos ]] Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance in most of the films based on Marvel Comics since 2000's ''X-Men. The following is a list of Stan Lee's cameos: * X-Men: A hotdog vendor who sees Senator Kelly after he escapes from Magneto. * Spider-Man: An innocent bystander who saves a small girl from falling debris during Spider-Man's first battle with the Green Goblin. * Daredevil: A recently-blinded Matt Murdock prevents him from crossing the street and being hit by a bus. * Hulk: A security guard at Bruce Banner's lab, alongside Lou Ferrigno. * Spider-Man 2: An innocent bystander at Spider-Man's first battle with Dr. Octopus. * Fantastic Four: Willie Lumpkin. This is the first time Stan Lee has made a cameo appearance as a character from the comics. * X-Men: The Last Stand: Along with Chris Claremont, a neighbor of the Grey family when Charles Xavier and Magneto arrived to recruit Jean in the 1980s. * Spider-Man 3: A man in Times Square reading a news bulletin about Spider-Man with Peter Parker. * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer: Himself, a guest that security guards turn away from the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm. * Iron Man: A man Tony Stark mistakes for Hugh Hefner. * The Incredible Hulk: The person who drinks the soda contaminated by Bruce Banner's blood. * Iron Man 2: A man Tony Stark mistakes for Larry King. * Thor: One of the rednecks who attempts to lift Mjolnir with his pickup truck after it lands in New Mexico. * Captain America: The First Avenger: A general who attends Steve Rogers' medal ceremony, but when another officer shows up saying Rogers cannot attend, he believes that this is Captain America and comments that he "thought he'd be taller." * Marvel's The Avengers: A random citizen interviewed by the press about the Avengers' battle with the Chitauri. He dismisses the idea of superheroes in New York City. ** Also appears in one the deleted scenes, where he berates Steve Rogers for not asking for a waitress' number. * The Amazing Spider-Man: A librarian, due to the headphones he is wearing, oblivious to Spider-Man's fight with the Lizard, which is happening right behind him. * Iron Man 3: A beauty pageant judge in Nashville. * Thor: The Dark World: A patient in the same mental hospital as Erik Selvig whom the professor lectures about the Convergence. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: A security guard at the Smithsonian who notices a replica of Captain America's WWII costume has been stolen. * The Amazing Spider-Man 2: A man at the high school graduation ceremony who recognizes Peter Parker as he walks onto the stage to take his certificate. * Guardians of the Galaxy: A man standing on a balcony in Xandar, talking, while Rocket insults him through binoculars nearby. * Big Hero 6: Fred's father, a retired superhero. * Avengers: Age of Ultron: A WWII veteran who attends the Avengers' party and insists Thor to share with him an Asgardian drink meant for gods. He disregards Thor's warning, believing himself to be strong enough to take it, and is subsequently taken off screen, completely drunk, saying "Excelsior." * Ant-Man: A bartender in Luis' story. * Deadpool: An MC at the stripper club Vanessa works on. * Captain America: Civil War: A FedEx delivery man, who misreads Tony Stark's last name as "Stank". * X-Men: Apocalypse: A man, who along with his wife (played by Stan Lee's actual wife Joan), witnesses the simultaneous launch of all of Earth's nuclear missiles. * Doctor Strange: A bus passenger reading Aldous Huxley's book The Doors of Perception, while Doctor Strange and Mordo crashing into one of the windows of the bus during a chase sequence with Kaecilius, where Lee exclaims "Now, that's hilarious!" while reading his book. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: An astronaut telling stories to a group of Watchers, he seems to be recounting the events of his cameo from Captain America: Civil War. He is later seen asking for the Watchers to return, as they were his ride home. * Spider-Man: Homecoming: One of the neighbors berating Spider-Man for mistaking their neighbor for being a car thief that had gotten locked out of his car. Series Cameos * Stan Lee also made a cameo in the first season of Heroes as a bus driver. * Stan Lee had a big voice role as the Mayor of Super Hero City in the Super Hero Squad Show. * Stan Lee also voice acts as a version of himself in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' animated series. This Stan Lee is a founding member of this reality's SHIELD, and he is currently working undercover as a janitor at Midtown High School. * Stan Lee also makes a cameo appearance in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "T.R.A.C.K.S." as a passenger aboard the train Phil Coulson and his team board to intercept Cybertek employees delivering a package to Ian Quinn. * Stan Lee also made a cameo in Marvel's Agent Carter episode "The Blitzkrieg Button" as a man getting his shoes shined next to Howard Stark. * Stan Lee cameos in Marvel's Daredevil, Marvel's Jessica Jones, Marvel's Luke Cage and Marvel's Iron Fist as Irving Forbush, pictured in multiple NYPD promotional posters. Video Games Cameos * Stan Lee also cameos in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 as Senator Lieber, and says his state's motto is "Excelsior!". * Stan Lee is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. The Simpsons Stan Lee is popular yet not recurrent in The Simpsons: * Stan Lee made an appearance in an episode of The Simpsons entitled "I am Furious Yellow" in which Bart creates a comic turned web-cartoon called Angry Dad, which is based on his rageaholic father Homer. The episode itself contains many references to several comic book characters. When he first entered the store, Comic Book Guy was extremely excited, stating that his heart was "beating like Thor's hammer on Doctor Doom's titanium infused faceplate." However, Stan Lee refuses to leave and starts rearranging things in Comic Book Guy's store, making him believe that "his mind is no longer in mint condition." An example of this is when he breaks a customer's Batmobile by cramming an action figure of the Thing into it, putting X-Men comics in front of Superman's on a comic book rack while humming the Spider-Man theme song, and claiming he is the Hulk when Homer, covered entirely in green paint and wearing nothing but broken blue pants, is seen rampaging through Springfield after becoming overcome by rage, of which Comic Book Guy remarks that Lee can't even turn into Bill Bixby, which makes reference to the Incredible Hulk TV series. Lee says he really did it once, and Comic Book Guy replies that he believes him but only wishes he had the power to leave his store. Lee was seen again in "Worst Episode Ever" in a picture on Comic Book Guy's banned for life wall alongside Nelson Muntz, Sideshow Bob, Bart, Milhouse, and Matt Groening. Stan Lee is to make another guest appearance in the 25th season of the show. * He also appeared in The Simpsons Comics "The death of Comic Book Guy part 1" as the only guest at his funeral aside the Simpsons and was kicked out by the Priest. | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Appearances * Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1218)/Images * Category:Stan Lee/Creator * Stan Lee at DC Comics Database * }} Category:Earth-1218 Characters